Entrance to my heart.
by moony1
Summary: It's a third universe and Relena is a normal woman. She meets a new and interesting man, but can she way to get past her fears and take a chance of a lifetime?
1. Default Chapter Title

I do not claim to own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.   
Entrance to My Heart  
By Moony  
Chapter one  
Relena Darilan stepped out of her office into a blazing heat   
"Ugh, Why does it have to be so hot in this damn town?" She thought aloud. She gripped her brief case and headed down the street to her apartment. Today had been lousy. Her boss, Wufei Chang, who was a major sexist, yelled at her and called her incompetent all day. He didn't let her out until ten that night. She gave a loud huff and walked down the street. She was very thankful that her apartment was close to her work. She was so angry she didn't even notice the figure following her. She got to her apartment and unlocked the safety door to her apartment building. She headed over to the elevator only to see a sign that said 'out of order' "Could this day get any worse?!" She cried. She made a mental note to gripe out her landlord, Lady Une. She headed off to the stair well. She opened the door and headed up the stairs. Cursing under her breath about her room being on the seventh floor. She finally reached her floor painting and out of breath. "Okay, Lena you're going to work out tomorrow." She opened the door and stepped into her hall. She headed down to her home. She unlocked the door and went in. she sat her brief case on the table and threw herself in an easy chair. Her roommate's dog, Sank jumped on her lap. "Oh Sank get down. I'm tired," Relena sighed. She still wondered how her roommate, Hilde, kept Sank so well hidden. Hilde was hell bent on having a watchdog. She said, "you never know what will happen in this city. Better to be prepared." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Relena got up and looked threw the peephole. There was Hilde trying to balance two bags of groceries and a man behind her carrying three. Relena quickly opened the door to let them in.   
"Thanks Lena," Hilde said as she passed by Relena. The man followed her. Hilde sat the groceries down on the table; the man did the same. He was pretty tall. He had long hair, but he had it in a braid. It was dark brown. He was pretty cute.   
"Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell," The man said and gave his hand out to Relena.  
"Oh," Relena took his hand. "I'm Relena Darilan, but you can call me Lena." She shook his hand. They released. Sank came up to Duo and sniffed him. Duo squatted down and patted the dog on the head.  
"Lena, Duo has asked me out to eat tonight, so you're going to have to fend for yourself when it comes dinner time," Hilde said as she unpacked the groceries. Relena walked over to her.   
"Let me do this," she said. "Don't leave the guy waiting. Go get ready," Relena whispered the rest to Hilde. Hilde smiled at her thoughtful roommate and headed off to her room.   
"So," Duo said and stood back up. "What do you do? I'm in the air force." Relena had a sudden picture of Duo in an airforce out fit. He looked pretty good. Relena smiled.  
"I work at the City law office down the street. I'm basically a lawyer's secretary," Relena explained as she put the milk into an almost bare refrigerator.   
"That must be a hard job," Duo stated. Relena turned around and looked at him.  
"Well I'm glad some body noticed! He's one hell of an ass!"   
"Most lawyers are," Duo laughed.   
"You can say that again!" Relena smiled.  
"Hey are you free tomorrow night?" Duo asked.  
"Uh, I thought you were going with Hilde," Relena said uneasily.  
"Oh, I am, but I have someone I think you might like," Duo explained.  
"Oh I don't know..." Relena said quietly. "I can't really have a boyfriend with my work and all..."  
"You're going Lena, whether you like it or not!" Hilde said as she came out of the room.  
"Wow you look good," Duo informed Hilde.   
"Thank you," Hilde blushed. She grabbed Duo's hand and headed to the door. Just as Duo closed the door he smiled at Relena and said, "bye."   
"Bye," Relena whispered. She put in a TV dinner, but didn't eat much and changed into her PJ's and settled on to the couch. After flipping threw the channels five times she decided that nothing was on and popped in a movie. She was crying before it was over. She didn't understand how she could love romantic movies, but hate ever meeting anyone. In the middle of the movie she head voices upstairs fighting. She heard some of the conversation...  
"I can't believe you'd do this to me!" a woman's voice cried.  
"You've cheated on me, you've lied to me, and you've stolen my money. If that's not good enough reason to divorce you I don't know what is. It's over!" A man's voice said. She heard a door slam then all as quiet. She fell asleep on the couch. She woke up slightly when Hilde and Duo walked in. She heard Hilde giggle and Duo say something, but she hushed him when she saw Relena on the couch. They went off into Hilde's bedroom. Relena ended up getting a set of head phones to drown out the noise coming from Hilde's room. She looked at a clock. It was one thirty-five. Relena feel back asleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Entrance To My Heart  
By: Moony  
Chapter 2  
Relena awoke with the dog asleep at her feet. She leaned up sleepily and looked at the clock. It now said nine o-clock  
"Oh no!" Relena cried and jumped up. "I'm late for work!" She started to run to her room, but suddenly remembered... "Ugh, It's Saturday!" she walked back over to the couch. Sank was giving her an odd look. She fell back on her couch. After fifteen minutes of an unsuccessful attempt to get back asleep she got up and started fixing breakfast for three. She didn't think Duo left during the night. Sure enough Duo emerged from Hilde's room.   
"I was trying to sneak out," he admitted to her.   
"Oh you don't have to do that," Relena said. "Come here and have some breakfast." Duo seemed reluctant a first, but soon gave into Relena's offer. He came and sat at the table. Hilde came from her room a little later and seemed happy that Duo was still there. Relena finished breakfast and sat the plates down in front of them. She turned around to get the orange juice. She turned back and saw that Duo had already cleaned the plate. "Man you eat fast! Do you want some more?"  
"Do I!" Duo replied and handed Relena his plate. Relena had suddenly lost her appetite and thought it a waist to leave the rest of the food just sitting there. She filled his plate with everything that was left and handed it back to him. She went back to her room and changed. She came back in gray kackies and a white dress shirt.   
"I'm going for a walk," She announced and headed for the door.  
"Do you want to take Sank with you?" Hilde asked.   
"No I don't feel like picking up his 'messes'," Relena smiled and shut the door. She headed down to the elevator. Luckily it was fixed. She pressed the button and waited. The doors opened to revile a tall man in a suit. His hair was tumbled and his eyes were Persian blue. Relena stepped into the elevator. She started to press the button to the bottom floor, but when she saw it lit she pulled her hand back. She couldn't help feeling this man's stare. She was about to say something when the elevator stopped at the fifth floor. The doors opened and a blond haired man walked in.   
"Hi Lena, long time no see!" he said cheerfully.  
"Hi, uh..." Relena trailed off when the man's name didn't come to her.  
"Quatre, What are you up to?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm going for a walk," Relena replied. The elevator stopped at the second floor.   
"Here's my stop. I'm going to see a sick friend. Well good bye Lena," Quatre said as the doors to the elevator closed. 'Such a nice man. Maybe I should ask him out some time' Relena thought.  
"It's dangerous to walk alone in this city," the man in the elevator suddenly said.  
"Uh, I can take care of myself," Relena replied a little surprised at the man's remark. The doors opened to the last floor. Relena began stepping out, but her foot caught the carpet and she began to fall, but she was suddenly stopped by a hand gabbing her arm. She looked back and saw the man from the elevator had stopped her fall. She regained her balance and he let her go. "Thanks. I'm Relena Darilan," She said and stuck her hand out to him. He took it and shook it.  
"I'm Heero Yuy," The man replied. "If you don't mind I would like you to accompany me to my work office to start out your walk. It's right up the street."  
"Where?" Relena asked.   
"It's the City law office. I would feel much better about your walk," Heero replied.  
"Really? I work there and I've never seen you. What do you do?" she asked as they began to walk out of the building.  
"I run it," He replied. Relena nearly fell again.  
"You mean you're that Heero Yuy?" she exclaimed. His face twisted into something that looked like a grin, but quickly disappeared. "I've never seen you there."  
"That may be because I go to work at six and leave at ten," Heero said. They were now to the office.   
"I wish I was working today," Relena said as Heero unlocked the doors.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Because then I wouldn't have to go on this blind date that my roommate sat up for me tonight," Relena explained.   
"Well, you can if you want to," Heero said. They walked into the building.  
"Hello Mr. Yuy," The security guard said as they walked in.  
"Hello Greg. Miss Darilan will be working with me today, isn't that right Miss Darilan?"   
"Um, yes," Relena replied. They headed over to the elevator. Heero pressed the button. The doors opened and they stepped in. "so why do you work on Saturday?" Relena asked.   
"To get away from my wife," Heero said. Relena nearly fell down for the third time that day.  
"I didn't know you were married," Relena said surprised.   
"Well, I'm getting divorced," Heero said. The doors to the elevator doors opened. Heero stepped out and turned around and offered his hand to Relena. She knew exactly why and she blushed. She took his hand and stepped out. They released and began walking down the hall. "Relena I need you to help me today. I let my secretary off today and I need you to fill in."   
"You're the boss," Relena said. "If you don't mind me asking who is your wife?"   
"My secretary," Heero replied. Relena's mouth dropped. She quickly slammed her jaw shut before Heero noticed. They reached a door that had a plate on it that read 'Heero Yuy'. Heero unlocked the door. He opened it and waved Relena in. she went in and saw a desk with a little gold plate on it. It read 'Dorothy Yuy'. 'I've heard of her,' Relena thought. 'She's a bitch. Why would he ever want to marry her?'  
"Does this mean that you'll be needing a secretary soon?" Relena asked.  
"Is that an offer?"   
"Well, it just depend on how today goes," Relena replied and she hoped it did go good.  
"Relena I'll need you to go threw all my files and sort them out in alphabetical order, then go threw the files themselves and fix them," Heero ordered.  
"Yes sir," Relena said. Heero went to the other door at the other end of the room and unlocked it. "Mr. Yuy?" Heero turned around.   
"Yes?"  
"What time will we be finished?"  
"About ten I suppose," He went in. that was his office. Relena went to the secretary desk and picked up the phone to call Hilde and tell her that she wouldn't be able to make the date after all. She dialed her phone number.  
"Hello?" Hilde's voice said.  
"Hilde, this is Lena. I hate to do this to you," Relena lied. "But I won't be able to make the dinner tonight, you see I ran into one of my bosses, the head boss really, and he wanted me to work for him today."  
"What!? Relena May Darilan how could you? What time do you get to leave? You might be able to still make it," Hilde complained.  
"Ten," Relena said.   
"Oh Relena! Well, he better be cute!" Hilde said and hung up the phone. Relena sat down the phone and went to the filing cabinet.  
"Well," She sighed to herself. "Time to get to work." She pulled out the top cabinet and sat it on the ground and began to sort. She looked up at the clock. It said ten o-clock. She looked down. Then next time she looked up it was one and she was finished. She stood up. Her stomach growled. Going with out breakfast had now caught up with her. Heero emerged from his office and looked at her.  
"All done," she said and smiled.  
"Already?" Heero said surprised. "No wonder Wufei complements you so often."  
"He does?" Relena asked. "And I thought he hated me."  
"Would you like to go get some lunch?" Heero asked.   
"Sure," Relena replied. "But, oh we'd have to stop at my apartment so I can get some money."   
"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it," Heero said.  
"Are you sure?" Relena said uneasily.   
"Of course," Heero said. "Now come on." He headed out of the office. Relena followed him. He locked the office door. She went on down the hall and pressed the button for the elevator. Heero walked over beside her. The elevator doors opened. They stepped in. They both reached for the bottom floor button. Relena looked at him and smiled. She took her hand back and let him press the button.   
"So," Relena said as the elevator went down. "Where are we going to go?"   
"I was thinking that outdoor café on thirty second street," Heero said as the doors opened at the last floor.   
"That sounds good," Relena replied and they headed out. At the café Relena looked for the cheapest thing on the menu. The waiter came.  
"Are you ready?" the waiter asked.  
"Are you?" Heero asked Relena.  
"Yes, you can go ahead and order," Relena replied.  
"Yes, I'd like the oyster platter," Heero said plainly and handed the waiter his menu.   
"Um, I'd like the Caesar Salad," Relena said and handed the waiter her menu.  
"Very good. I'll bring them out quickly," the man said and left. Relena sipped her wine and looked out at the cars passing by. Relena felt Heero's stair.   
"Hello Heero," a voice said. Relena turned and saw Dorothy Yuy.   
"Dorothy," Heero said surprised.  
"Yes and how rude of you not to introduce me to your little friend. Hello, I am Dorothy Yuy. Mr. Yuy's wife." She stuck her hand out to Relena. She was wearing white gloves.   
"Uh, I'm Relena Darilan. I am just a friend of Mr. Yuy's and he was kind enough to take me out to lunch," Relena explained.  
"Oh you don't need to explain to me. We're getting divorced, so it doesn't matter what he does anymore," Dorothy said heatedly.  
"Dorothy leave," Heero said his voice seemed tired suddenly and very annoyed.  
"Of course that's your answer to everything, just leave. You do it with me and you did it with your family."  
"Leave now Dorothy," Heero's voice was rising.   
"Of course Mr. Yuy. Any thing you say," She replied. A waiter came up.  
"Are you joining them? Do you need a menu?"  
"No," Dorothy turned. "My husband doesn't want me here." She walked off. Heero put his face in his hands. He looked as if he had aged twenty years.   
"Did you love her?" Relena asked. Maybe that was why he was hurting so much.  
"No. I don't know why I married her. I guess she just disillusioned me," Heero admitted. "I knew it was all fake when I walked in on her and another man. My father is very rich and I am the only child. She knew that when he dies I'd get that money and she'd be taken care of, but I guess I didn't satisfy all her needs after all. I don't want to be with a woman like that." Relena was flattered that Heero would tell her this, but at the same time she felt very sorry for him for having such a horrible wife.   
"I'm sorry," Relena said and touched his hand. He looked up at her and into her eyes. "She doesn't deserve you. You're doing the right thing by divorcing her. Do you have the money now?"  
"No. Thank God my father hasn't died yet. She won't get too much. Maybe my apartment if she's lucky."   
"That's good. Have you filed for it yet?"   
"No. We decided it late last night, well, I decided it."  
"Then we'll go there next. Don't we do that at the law office?" Relena asked.  
"Yes, but I'll have to wait until Monday," Heero said.   
"Oh," Relena said thoughtfully. "Do you want away from her until this is all settled?"   
"What do you have in mind?" Heero asked.  
"You'll stay with me. My roommate won't care and..." Relena said, but she was cut off by the waiter sat their food down in front of them.  
"I'm afraid I've lost my appetite," Heero said calmly and pushed his plate away after the waiter left.   
"I'm not that hungry any more either," Relena agreed.   
"Then lets get out of here," Heero said and got up.  
"Yeah," Relena replied and got up. "We'll go back to your home. You'll get you clothes and come to my apartment."  
"Yes," Heero took her hand. "Thank you Relena."  
"No problem Mr. Yuy."   
"No it's Heero," Heero said strongly. He put down some money on the table. He lead her over to the side of the street and a called a cab over.   
"Forty- sixth avenue please," Heero ordered.   
"Yes sir."   
They reached the apartment building. They went in. Relena saw her landlord, Lady Une. She thought about going and griping the woman out now, but then she noticed the woman had a man with her. He was very tall and had chestnut hair. She decided that her complaints would just have to wait.   
"Relena?" Heero said. Relena looked back at him. He was holding the door of the elevator open waiting for her.  
"Oh," she cried and ran to the elevator. She pressed the button to her floor and the elevator jerked upward. "I'm going to go and check out my apartment and make sure everything's okay. You go and get your stuff. My apartment number is 773. I'm going to unlock the door and give you the key okay?" Relena explained.  
"Are you sure?" Heero asked.  
"Positive." The elevator doors opened. She ran out and to her room she unlocked it and ran back to the elevator. "Here." She shoved the key in his hand. She ran back before he could object. She went back to her apartment. She could believe what she was doing. She walked in. Hilde was not there. She looked at the clock. It was three o-clock.   
"Oh, Lena what are you doing?" she asked herself. Sank came up to her. "You just met the man to day for heaven's sake and what is Hilde going to say? Oh I think I just got myself in a big mess!" Relena cried and felt like falling apart. Her face suddenly softened. "But I feel something with him. He seems so alone, like he needs some one right now and God knows I need some one too. Maybe we are meant to do this after all. I hope I don't screw this up." She ran to her room. She threw her dirty cloths in her hamper quickly. 'I suppose that I'll just have to sleep on the couch,' she thought. She heard the door open. She ran out of her room. Heero had a suitcase with him. He seemed very uneasy about this. "Come with me," she said and motioned to her room. He came into her room. "This is where you'll sleep."   
"But where will you sleep?" Heero asked.  
"Oh, I'll just sleep on the couch. I usually do any ways," Relena smiled.   
"I'm not sure about this, Relena. I don't want to be a dilemma for you," Heero said and sat his suitcase down.  
"You are not I promise," Relena replied. "Now make yourself at home." Relena left the room and went into the front room. She saw her answering machine light blinking. She pressed the button to hear the messages.  
"Lena," A voice said. "This is Lou. Millardo and I want you to come and see us some time. I have just had your first nephew. Call me back okay? I'll see you later, bye."   
"Who was that?" Heero asked.  
"Oh, that was my sister-in-law. She just had her first kid and she wants me to see it and no doubt set me up with some one. My whole family is hell bent on my getting married."  
"My family was exact opposite when it came to Dorothy. I see what they mean now. This divorce should really please them."   
"How long were you married to her?" Relena asked and gestured for him to sit down beside her on the couch. He did.  
"We've been married for, um, three years," Heero said.  
"And no children?" Relena asked surprised.  
"She hates kids. That should have been my first sign right there. I want kids. I think they can be great, but she doesn't want anything to do with them," Heero sighed.   
"How horrible. I want kids, but that takes a man first. No way am I raising a kid alone. Too many kids have only one parent already."  
"Yeah," Heero agreed. Sank came up to Relena and rested his head on her knee.   
"This is the only kid I have right now and from the looks of him, it's feeding time," Relena smiled and got up. Heero's eyes followed her. She walked into the kitchen and pulled the dog food out of cabinet. She pored some in the dog's bowl and put it back. She returned to the couch and was about to say something when Hilde burst into the apartment with Duo and a woman. Relena stood up.  
"Relena!" Hilde said surprised. "I thought you were going to... Oh, who's this?" Hilde shot the good-looking man a smile.   
"Oh this is Heero Yuy, my boss," Relena explained.   
Hilde's smile grew even more. "OH," she laughed.   
"Who is that?" Relena asked and pointed to the woman behind Duo.  
"Oh," Hilde grabbed the girl's hand and pushed her forward. "This is Cathrine. She's one of our neighbors. She lives with that sweet man down stairs, Quatre."  
"Really?" Relena smiled a little disappointed that Quatre was taken. "I'm Relena Darilan, you can call me Lena." She stuck her hand out to the girl. She took it and smiled.   
"Hello," Cathrine smiled and took Relena's hand. They shook.   
"What brings you up here?" Relena asked.  
"Oh, just making a friendly call that's all. I wanted to invite you to dinner. You see I live with my brother and his, uh, friend, Quatre and he was telling me and my brother about how he saw you in the elevator and how lonely you looked. Well, I ran into Hilde here and asked if I could invite all of you face to face," Cathrine explained.  
"That would be wonderful," Relena smiled.   
"Good then it's set. I'll see you tonight at six. Our apartment number is 347. I better get back and get everything ready!" Cathrine said. "Good bye!" she left the apartment.   
"Hey Relena you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend," Duo said. "I wouldn't have asked you about the date thing if I had known."  
"Oh," Relena blushed. "He's not my boyfriend. He's just my friend."   
"Oh," Duo replied.   
"Hilde I need to speak to you alone," Relena said and headed to Hilde's room.   
"What is it Lena?" Hilde asked after the door was closed.   
"I've asked Heero to stay here with us, because you see his," Relena said but was cut off.  
"You What! Oh no! I asked Duo to stay here!" Hilde said.  
"What?" Relena whispered. "Oh no." Relena thought for a moment and Hilde sat on her bed trying to figure out what to do. "He'll be sleeping in here with you won't he?" Relena asked.  
"Uh, yeah..." Hilde said.   
"Then it shouldn't matter. I mean he has a room. I'm letting Heero have mine and I'll be sleeping in the front room," Relena explained.   
"You're right," Hilde smiled.  
"But didn't you just meet Duo yesterday?" Relena asked.  
"Didn't you just meet Heero today?" Hilde shot back.  
"Okay you win," Relena smiled.  
"No, he and I were best friends when we were little until he moved. We just uh, decided to become more than friends last night," Hilde smiled.   
"I heard," Relena laughed.  
"You did! Oh, my gosh!" The two burst out laughing.   
"You're going to tell me everything about this guy," Relena said.   
"And you're going to tell me about this guy!" Hilde laughed.   
"Okay, but we better get back out there before they start wondering," Relena said and headed to the door. She opened it. "Don't scare Heero tonight with your uh, noises tonight okay?" Hilde threw a pillow at Relena. Relena shut the door and let it hit the door and laughed. She walked back in the front room and saw Heero and Duo watching baseball.   
"I'm telling you the Cubs are the best!" Duo cried.  
"No, it's the Braves," Heero replied. "Just look at them. They're kicking Cub ass!"   
"What ever," Duo said. Relena knew the two would be pretty good friends. She and Hilde always fought over things like that.   
"Well, Duo it looks like we're going to be roomies huh?" Relena smiled. The two looked at her.  
"You mean you're going to let me stay? How cool!" Duo said.   
"Uh, Relena, are you sure you want me to stay? I mean if Duo's..." Heero asked. Relena shook her head.  
"It's still fine. You guys are great. This apartment gets real dull with only two people in it. Oh, but one major rule," Relena said.  
"We're all ears," Duo said.  
"Leave the toilet seat down!" Hilde said as she entered the room. Relena laughed.   
"Is that it?" Heero smiled.   
"Oh one more thing," Hilde said. "If you buy beer you have to let Relena and me have at least one."  
"Well you guys can let Hilde have my half," Relena said and sat down in the easy chair.   
"That's fine with me. I really don't like beer," Heero said.   
"That's even better!" Duo laughed. "More for me!"   
"And me!" Hilde said and gave Duo a look and sat on his lap. She whispered something to him and he smiled. Relena didn't even want to know. She smiled at the two. She was pretty sure that it wouldn't be too long before she'd need to look for a new roommate. Hilde got up with Duo's hand in hers. "We're going to go out for a little while. We'll be back in time for the dinner. Don't worry. Bye" Hilde and Duo left. Relena and Heero sat and watched the baseball game with out a word. It was in the eighth, so it wasn't long until the game was over. Relena got up and went into the kitchen to fix herself a drink.  
"Do you want one?" She asked Heero who was flipping threw the channels.   
"Sure, thanks," he said and stopped on an action movie. Relena came back and handed him his drink.   
"How old are you, Heero?" Relena asked suddenly.   
"Uh, I'm twenty eight," Heero replied. "How old are you?"   
"I'm twenty four, but I'll be twenty five in September," Relena replied. She was about to say something when they heard a woman's voice up stairs.   
"Oh, Andres. You are so wonderful. So much better than my crummy husband!" the woman said. Relena looked over at Heero. She saw his jaw tighten and it looked like the glass he was holding was about to break in his grip. Who was that?   
"Heero?" Relena asked. "Are you okay? Who is that?"  
"It's Dorothy," Heero replied.   
"You live above me?" Relena asked out loud, but she already knew the answer. Then it dawned on her. Last night the voices she heard. That was Dorothy and Heero. She stood up and grabbed Heero's hand. "Come on, we're leaving," She said and took his cup and sat it down on the coffee table. He reluctantly stood up and followed her out the door. They went to the elevator. Relena pushed the down button. The doors opened. "Come on Heero. We're going to have some fun."  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the nice reviews on this story! Its so cool having fans. I hope you like this chapter and I'm thinking about making it a tragedy, so if you don't like those and don't like balling I would just stop now. Anyway, I hope you like this one. I have a bunch of stuff I'm working on and I'm sorry I couldn't get this one out faster. I have a sort of sixth since/Gundam cross over coming up soon. Keep your eyes out for it and I'm also working on a James Bond theme for another one of my stories. You can guess who Heero is... Yuy, Heero Yuy. LOL anyway, have fun reading and tell me what you think, good or bad. Well on with the story...  
  
Chapter 3  
Heero watched Relena as she played with a little girl's puppy while the girl played with her friends. They were at the park. He was sitting on a bench with both his arms out stretched, resting on both sides of the backrest. He watched as Relena threw her head up laughing as the puppy tried to jump up and lick her. She looked over at him and smiled. She stood up and picked the puppy up. She walked over to him and plopped the pup on his lap. He picked it up. It tried to wiggle out of his hold and lick his face at the same time. He smiled. Relena sat down beside him and gave a long happy sigh. He looked over at her.  
"What are you thinking?" He asked.  
"Oh, nothing. I'm just tired, that's all. I don't know how I'm going to be able to handle kids when a puppy can wear me out in less than fifteen minutes," Relena said quietly. The little girl ran up and asked for her puppy back. Heero handed it to her and smiled.  
"Thank you for watching him," the girl said and ran off to her mother, who was calling her. Heero turned to Relena. He gave a light gasp. The sun had shown beautifully on her face. She had her eyes closed and looked like an angel. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He cleared his throat and regained his composure.   
"I think when a woman has a child her natural instincts come out and she'll know what to do and have all the energy she needs, because her husband should be putting a little effort in too," Heero explained. Relena smiled.   
"I agree with you, but I don't think I'll get that other half to have the energy," Relena replied.  
"What do you mean?" Heero asked. Relena turned her head and watched a couple on the bench across from them whisper things to one another. They were in love.   
"I mean I don't think I'll find that one guy to marry and then I won't have what it takes to be a mother," Relena explained.  
"That's a lie," Heero said plainly. Relena looked back at him.  
"And how do you know this?" Relena asked.  
"Well, you're beautiful, smart, caring, and unselfish. You're what any sane man would want in a wife," Heero said.  
"What about you? Would you think I'm a good choice for a wife?" Relena asked as tears filled her eyes. She looked up at the sky, anticipating a lame answer.  
"If I had met you before Dorothy, I wouldn't have even considered her," Heero replied. Relena turned and looked at him. He was shocked to see tears flowing down her cheeks.  
"Too bad all men aren't like you," she whispered. He reached over and wiped the tears away and pulled her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. Relena wrapped her arms around Heero and broke down. She didn't completely understand why she had, but she knew it had been building up for a long time.  
"It's okay," Heero whispered to her and petted her head. "You're okay." Relena pulled up and looked at him. Their eyes locked and they both felt the power. Heero pulled a strand of Relena's hair back behind her ear. Relena touched Heero's cheek. Their faces came closer as if they had no control over what they did anymore. His lips gently brushed hers then they pressed together completely. Heero pulled her closer to him and Relena felt his body press gently against hers. Heero made one slow comb through Relena's hair, then the kiss ended. Relena looked at him and pressed her lips together.  
"This isn't good is it," she whispered. Heero smiled.  
"No." He stood up and gave his hand to her and to help her up. She took it and stood up. He put his arm around her shoulder and they began walking. "But you know, that's okay," He said. Relena looked up at him and smiled.   
  
"Oh Lena, you are here! I'm so glad," Quatre said when he answered the door. He stepped aside and let them walk in.  
"I'm sorry we're late," Relena said. "We just didn't realize the time."  
"That's alright," Cathrine said from the kitchen. "I'm not done cooking just yet."  
"Lena," Quatre said. Relena looked over at him. He grabbed the man beside him by the arm and pulled him up beside him. "This is Trowa," Quatre informed her. Relena put her hand out. He took it.  
"Hi, I'm Relena Darilan. I'm pleased to meet you," Relena smiled and shook his hand.  
"Hello," He replied quietly. They released hands.  
"Oh," Relena cried. "Quatre, Trowa, This is Heero Cathrine you already met him."   
"That's right," Cathrine smiled and looked at them. Quatre stuck his hand out to Heero. Heero politely took it.  
"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, pleased to meet you."  
"Heero Yuy, It's my pleasure." There was another knock on the door.  
"I bet that's Hilde and Duo," Relena smiled.   
"Please, come and sit down," Trowa said and led them to their living room and to a couch. Relena and Heero sat down. Hilde and Duo came into the room only moments later.   
"Ah, so you're here," Hilde smiled at Relena.  
"And you're late," Relena replied.  
"Of course you'd notice that," Hilde said and rolled her eyes. She stuck her left hand in Relena's face. There was a diamond ring on her ring finger. "Isn't it beautiful?"  
"Uh yeah, but you know what it means if you wear a ring on that...finger," Relena said and looked up at Hilde then turned to look at Duo. He was grinning and blushing. "Do you mean that?"  
"Yeah! Duo and I are getting married!" Hilde proclaimed. Cathrine came into the room.   
"Oh that's wonderful news! Did you hear that Quatre, Trowa?" Cathrine cried.  
"Yes, it is marvelous!" Quatre replied. Cathrine went back into the kitchen.   
"Trowa, could you come in here and help me?" Cathrine said. Trowa went over to her and she handed him some plates. "Set the table please." Trowa took the plates from his sister and sat them on the table. Cathrine sat out seven glasses. Trowa took them and sat them on the table too. "Okay everyone," Cathrine said cheerfully. "Dinner is ready. Come and sit down!" Everyone got up and sat at the table. Hilde sat with Duo at her right and Relena at her left. One the other side of Relena was Heero, then Cathrine, Trowa, and Quatre. The food was in the middle of the table. Cathrine had made an interesting pasta and a home made salad. "Everything's hand made," Cathrine said proudly. "I hope you like it."   
"I know we will," Hilde smiled. Relena knew Duo and Hilde were holding hands under the table. She smiled at them, but it was worrying her. She knew she was about to lose her best friend soon. Cathrine stood up and took the pasta bowl in her hand and put some on her plate then on Trowa's and around the table.   
When she got to Relena she said, "I'm not too hunger, so I don't need too much."  
"Okay," Cathrine smiled and put less on her plate then she did the others. Heero gave Relena a weird look. He hadn't seen this woman eat all day and she wasn't hungry? Something was wrong there.   
"I'll just take the rest of Relena's half, Cathrine. I'm pretty hungry," Heero smiled at the sweet woman. Cathrine smiled back and put his on his plate. She returned to her seat.   
"You can get the salad at will," she smiled. "Now lets get eating." Relena took a bite. It was delicious, but her appetite disappeared, as it usually did lately. The conversations swayed for one topic to another. They touched on the weather and on how baseball was going. The spoke about Hilde's wedding and Hilde told Cathrine that she could be one of the bride's maids and that Relena would be the maid of honor. Duo had a stupid grin the whole time she talked about the wedding. Relena wondered how two people could be best friends and lose each other, then find each other years later and fall in love in one day and have a wedding day set. She sighed. Love like that was unique and once in a lifetime. Relena wish there was love like that for her. This made her think of Heero. He was a married man. Was it wise to get involved with him? What if he was still really in love with Dorothy and he was just using her to retaliate agents Dorothy, or worse what if he did care about her, but couldn't get out of the relationship with Dorothy for some reason. What if Dorothy decides to get pregnant just to keep him? Would he stay? Oh, this was too hard for her now. She gave a long sigh and twirled a noodle around her fork.   
"Relena, are you all right?" she heard a voice whisper in her ear. She looked over at Heero who had a concerned look on his face. She gave a weak, very see through smile.  
"I'm all right Heero," she replied. "I think I'm a little tired, that's all."   
"Would you like to leave?"   
"No, I don't want to hurt Cathrine's feelings," Relena replied. Trowa and Quatre, along with Duo and Cathrine had migrated to the couch.   
"Relena, is there something wrong?" Hilde asked. "You look pale."  
"Should I take her home?" Heero asked Hilde. Relena got annoyed. It always annoyed her when people talked about her as if she wasn't there and when she was babied.   
"I'll be fine!" Relena whispered harshly. Hilde looked deep into Relena's eyes.  
"Take her home Heero. I think she's sick," Hilde said calmly and walked over to the couch and explained the situation to Cathrine. She gave a concerned looked and walked over to Relena.  
"I'm sorry you're sick. I hope to see you soon. You're welcome here any time," Cathrine smiled.  
"I'm sorry too. I feel so bad for doing this to you," Relena sighed and got up, but she got dizzy and fell back in her chair.   
"Relena!" Hilde cried. She touched Relena's forehead. "Oh, you're burning up!"  
"Here," Heero said and grabbed Relena. "I'll take her home." He pulled her out of the chair and into his arms. Relena rested her head on his chest. She couldn't think or see strait. How did this come upon her? She hadn't felt hot before. She sighed. She did feel dreadful now. Hilde ran over and opened the door for Heero. He went through the door and to the elevator Hilde ran on and pressed the up button. "I can handle it, Hilde. You go back inside and have a good time. Relena will be fine." Hilde looked upset and untrusting, but she nodded anyway and headed back into Cathrine's apartment. The doors to the elevator closed, but reopened unexpectedly and the woman Heero despised looked at him shocked.   
"I see now why you wanted to divorce me. You wanted miss goody to shoes, huh? Well, that's fine with me!" Dorothy cried. Relena could barley see, but she could hear. 'Oh Heero, I'm so sorry,' she thought. 'I'm not helping at all...' then she completely passed out. Heero gave his wife a cold look.  
"Get the hell out of here Dorothy. You know nothing about what's going on, and you're one to talk. Just who is Andres?" Heero inquired. Dorothy blushed, but it soon turned into anger.  
"Don't you turn this around on me, Heero Yuy!" She cried. She stepped into the elevator and pressed the down button.  
"Turn it around? If anyone's turning anything, it's you! You are the one having all the affairs behind my back and I get a friend of the different sex and you start accusing me of all these things!" Heero shouted. The doors opened to Heero's floor.  
"Well then Heero, I think it's better for us to get divorced. Because your money was running out anyway. Andres had all the money I need and everything you never gave me!"   
"Then God help the man! He's even more senseless than you!" Heero said heatedly. The doors began closing and all Dorothy could do was stamp her foot and make a horrible sound of anger. He knew Relena had passed out and that he needed to get her in bed as soon as possible. Today was a very long and odd day. He opened the door to the apartment and stepped in. he shut the door as Sank came up to him and sniffed his leg. Heero walked past him and into Relena's room. He sat her limp body on the bed. She was sweating badly. He went into the bathroom connected to her room and got a rag out of the drawer. He wet it down and folded it into a long rectangle. He came back into Relena's room and placed it on her forehead. He rubbed her face down and came down to her neck. She gave a light moan and tried to open her eyes. Everything was a blur. Relena couldn't believe how useless her eyes had become.   
"Heero," she barley whispered, because that's all the strength she had to do.   
"Shush Relena, don't try to talk," Heero replied. If her fever didn't break in an hour he was taking her to the hospital. 'She was just like this,' Heero thought. 'But everyone thought it was a bug and we didn't have to worry and for that reason she died... It was dad's fault!' tears began flooding Heero's eyes. "I won't let that happen to you Relena," He whispered. "I hope this is just a bug... and God I hope I catch it if it isn't."  
  
***** Note***** *  
Well since I've been writing I've decided this to be a tragedy, so prepare yourself. I think I might be crying when this story is over. Well, we'll just have to wait and see...   
Love,  
Moony  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 4  
Heero sat in the waiting room of the hospital while the doctor ran tests on Relena. Ghosts of the memories of last time he was here flooded his mind. Spending nights here asleep in a chair waiting to hear the news. He hated this place. He always thought they could have done more, worked harder. His father had the money.   
"Meiran" he whispered. The doctor walked into the waiting room.  
"Heero Yuy," he called. Heero stood up and walked over.  
"I'm Heero Yuy," He said calmly.  
"She's awake now. You can go see her, but I have something I need to tell you. Do you think you could contact the rest of her family?" The doctor asked.  
"Sure," Heero said uneasily. "What's wrong with her?"   
"I'd rather tell everyone together," the doctor sighed. Heero took the answer and followed the Doctor down the hall to where they were keeping Relena. He opened the door and Heero saw Relena resting on the bed. She looked over to the door. Heero stepped in.   
"Relena," He whispered and headed to the bed. He took her hand. "How are you feeling?" Relena smiled slightly   
"I could be better," She admitted.   
"The doctor has some news, but he wants everyone here to hear it, so should I contact them or should I have Hilde?" Heero asked.   
"Hilde might be better," Relena paused. She couldn't believe how hard it was just to make a statement. "She knows the family and can... get the numbers...easier."   
"Okay, but for now Relena you need to sleep," Heero said lovingly.   
"I want to go home," Relena replied.  
"Not right now," the doctor piped up. "We need to run some more tests." Relena wanted to ask so many questions, but she was too tired.   
"Are you going to stay here?" she asked Heero.   
"If you want me to, but first I need to call Hilde and tell her where you are and to call your parents and your brother," Heero said. Relena nodded and closed her eyes. She fell asleep immediately after doing so. Heero walked out of the room. He had an idea of what was happening, but he didn't want to believe it at the moment. He'd wait until he heard what the doctors had to say. He went to a pay phone and pulled the phone book out and found Relena's number. He put some money in and dialed. Hilde answered.  
"Hello?" she asked anxiously.   
"Hilde?" Heero said.   
"Heero, Is that you? I found your note. How is Relena?" Hilde cried.  
"The doctors won't tell me they want her whole family here. You need to call her parents and her brother and anyone else like that," Heero explained.  
"Is it that bad?" Hilde asked.  
"I don't know, but just pray for the best, okay? After you get done go ahead and come up here. She's sleeping now, but I know she'd want to see you. I'm going to stay here tonight," Heero said.  
"Okay, Heero. Bye."  
"Bye," Heero said and hung up the phone. He went back into Relena's room and sat down in a chair. He put his elbows on his knees and folded his hands together he rested his chin on his hands and closed his eyes and began to pray, "God, please let this not be what I think it is. How could you show me the love of my life and take her away? Please God, don't do this to me. I don't think I could handle another. God I'm begging you, don't let it be cancer..."  
  
Hilde arrived to the hospital later that night after midnight. She was directed, by a nurse, to Relena's room. She found Heero asleep in a chair and Relena in her bed. Duo came behind her and touched her shoulder. She looked back at him.   
"I really do hope it isn't anything bad," she whispered worriedly.   
"I know," Duo replied. They stepped into the room Hilde pulled up a chair and Duo sat. Hilde sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist.   
"I don't have the heart to wake either one of them up," she told Duo and leaned back on his shoulder. She closed her eyes. She had called everyone in Relena's immediate family. Lou and Millardo were on their way and should be here by tomorrow. It was going to be a while for her father though. He lived pretty far and didn't have the money to buy an airline ticket, so all he could do was drive. He said he'd try and be there in a few days. Relena's mother had died a long time ago of some decease. Relena had never told her about it. She just guessed it was too hard for Relena to talk about. The doctor walked in and put his hand on Hilde's shoulder. She looked up at him.  
"Are you her friend?" he asked.  
"Yes I'm Hilde," She stuck her hand out to him. He took it and shook it. "Can you tell me what's wrong with my best friend?"   
"I would like to wait until the rest of her family gets here, if you don't mind," the doctor sighed. "Could you tell me who those people are?"   
"Well, her brother and her sister-in-law will be here tomorrow, but her father will be a few days. He lives rather far and he's driving," Hilde explained.  
"I don't think it can wait a few days, so when her brother gets here I will tell you," the doctor said. "I just came in here to check on her. She'll have a few tests tomorrow and if they're what I think they are then she's lucky it was picked up so soon," the doctor sighed.  
"Couldn't you just please tell me what you think is going on with her?" Hilde begged.   
"I want to make sure first," the doctor said and left abruptly. Hilde sighed loudly.   
"What's his deal? Why can't he just tell us?" Duo said a bit angry. That woke Heero up. He looked over at Hilde and Duo from across the bed. Relena was still very asleep. Hilde looked over at him and acknowledged him.   
"Any word yet?" he asked.  
"No, they won't tell me anything," Hilde replied. Heero sighed. This was aggravating. Hilde gave him a piercing look that he didn't notice. He was staring at Relena's sleeping body. She wanted to know why this man Relena just met was standing by her like this. She'd find out now. "Heero can I speak to you in the hall?" she asked.   
"Sure," Heero said uneasily. He stood up with Hilde and they walked out of the room. "What is it?"   
"Why are you doing this for Relena? I mean why are you staying by her side. You've barley known her twenty four hours!" Hilde said plainly.  
"Have you heard of love at first sight?" Heero asked. Hilde gave him a shocked look, but didn't reply. He continued, "she unlike any one I've ever met. Her heart is so big and loving. She's treated me with kindness no one bothered to show me existed. I feel complete when I'm with her. She makes me feel okay about everything and who I am. Do you believe in soul mates, Hilde? I do and I think mine is lying in that bed with some problem," he gestured his hand to Relena's door. "That we don't know about and I am not about to leave her."  
"They you love her?" Hilde asked.  
"Yes, more than anyone I've ever met. It's crazy I know, meeting some one and falling in love so quickly, but I know I was meant to," Heero sighed.   
"I'm sorry Heero. I misread you. Forgive me," Hilde whispered.   
"You have pretty good reason, Hilde. I'm married," Heero stated. Hilde's head shot up.  
"You're what?" She cried.  
"We're divorcing. It's just not on paper yet. You know I don't even live with her now. Relena knows and she understands," Heero tried to explain. Hilde was obviously up set.   
"I'm trusting Relena on this one!" Hilde cried. "But I'm going to keep my eye on you. If you do anything to hurt her I'll..."  
"Don't even consider that," Heero interrupted. "I'll never hurt her."  
"You better not," Hilde said and went back into the room. Heero went down the hall to the cafeteria. He sat down at one of the empty table. He folded his hands and rested his elbows on the table, putting his chin on his hands. He knew he wouldn't hurt Relena, but could this illness of hers hurt him. He thought of Meiran. She was the only reason Heero got Wufei that job. Wufei was his brother-in-law. Meiran died only six years ago, but it still felt like yesterday for Heero. How he missed his sister. He wished and hoped he wouldn't be thinking the same thing about Relena in six years. He wanted to be happily married to her and have a baby and some children to take care of, not a fading memory of her just like his sister. He wouldn't allow it. He would do anything he could to keep Relena away from death and close to him from now on. He had just found her and he wasn't about to lose her.   
"I love you, Relena," he whispered as a tear fell down his cheek.  
  
****Note*******  
hey guys, I hope you like this one. Do you know what's wrong with Relena yet? You'll find out in the next chapter when Lou and Millardo arrive. Stay tuned and keep some tissues near by, the next one's going to be turbulent.   
Love,  
Moony  



	5. Default Chapter Title

I'd like to tell everyone sorry and to warn you that you might be crying in this one.   
Chapter 5  
Even though Millardo Peacecraft was Relena's half brother he still loved her dearly and was terribly worried about her. He walked into her room to find Hilde and some man she was sitting on and another man talking to Relena.   
"Millardo!" Relena cried happily. She had regained her strength from her fever last night.  
"Relena are you alright?" he asked and headed to her bed.  
"I'm just fine. Where's Zechs? I've been dying to see the darling," Relena replied.  
"Lou is bringing him later. She couldn't get off as easily as I could," Millardo said and touched Relena's hand. "Do you know what's the problem?"   
"No, the doctor wanted to wait until you got here. Dad's coming, but you know how far he lives and he's driving, so he'll be here about Tuesday," Relena replied. Millardo nodded.  
"Well, I'm here, so lets get this doctor in here to tell me what the problem is," Millardo said impatiently.   
"Wait, Millardo. I want you to meet some one," Relena took Heero's hand. "This is Heero Yuy. He's living with me now." Millardo's eyes got wide.  
"Living with you?" He protested.  
"Oh, no," Relena laughed. "He's just staying as a friend until his divorce is settled." Millardo nodded, although he thought the idea was stupid. Heero suck his other hand out to Millardo.  
"Pleased to meet you," Heero said. Millardo took his hand and shook.   
"Pleasure," Millardo replied and let go. "I'm going to find this doctor." Millardo started heading out of the room.   
"Well, hello to you too!" Hilde huffed. Millardo turned back around and saw Hilde standing with her arms crossed looking at him coldly.  
"I'm sorry Hilde. Hello," He turned back to the door.  
"Millardo, you don't even know which doctor it is! Let me come with you and we'll find him together, and oh, this is Duo," She pulled Duo out of his chair. "He's my fiancée!"   
"Congratulations, now can we please find this doctor?" Millardo said annoyed.  
"Yes, come on," Hilde said and passed him out the door. Duo sat back down in his chair. Millardo followed Hilde.  
"Lena, Heero do you guys want something to drink? I'm going to get me something," Duo said and stood back up.  
"I'm fine, thank you," Relena replied and smiled at Duo.  
"Same here, Duo," Heero added. Duo nodded. He turned to leave and turned back to Relena. "Lena," He put his hand on her shoulder. "What ever this is, you'll be fine. I can already see that you're a fighter and have a big heart."   
"Thank you Duo," Relena smiled. "I'm sure I'll be fine. This is just some weird virus going around or something." Duo left. Relena turned to Heero. "Heero, I want to thank you for standing by me," Relena smiled.   
"No thank you needed, Relena," Heero said seriously. "I just hope this is a bug. My sister was just like this and..." Heero trailed off.  
"And?" Relena questioned. Heero looked at her curious eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't because Millardo was pushing Relena's doctor into the room. Relena turned to him.  
"How are you Relena?" he asked.  
"I'd be okay if you'd call me Lena," She smiled. He gave her a hurt and concerned smile back.   
"Alright I need everyone to sit down. This is going to be a while," The doctor said. Millardo sat in the chair Hilde and Duo had been and Hilde sat on the bed with Relena. She was completely leaned up, sitting Indian style. The doctor took a deep breath before beginning.  
"It appears that Relena has acute myelogenous leukemia, or AML," the doctor said plainly. "Now there are many types of..." he continued, but Relena didn't hear. Her heart broke. It couldn't be, it couldn't. No, no! She was not going to die like her mother! No! This had to be a nightmare! There was no way! Her eyes filled with tears. 'No!' her mind cried.   
"Oh, God this can't be happening!" She cried out loud and burst into tears.   
  
The leukemia was all Heero needed to hear. It was starting all over again, Meiran, the transplants, and the treatments that made her so sick. He didn't know how he was going to handle it. His eyes began watering up when Relena screamed a cry of disbelief and began crying.   
  
Hilde's whole world just stopped. Her mind went blank in fear. It was like she was getting told she had leukemia. She couldn't move other than the shaking from fear she couldn't control. How could this happen and to her best friend? No! Relena was going to be her maid of honor and she was going to marry Heero or something. No! Suddenly Relena yelled something and collapsed beside Hilde. Hilde put her arm around her and cried with her. She felt Heero's arm too. She looked up at him though watery eyes and saw a tear running down his face.  
  
Millardo didn't move. All he did was listen to the doctor. 'There has got to be better ways now than when mother had it,' he thought, but Relena had interrupted the doctor.   
"I am terribly sorry, Miss Darilan," The doctor said gravely.   
"Relena," Millardo said strongly. Relena looked up at him. "We are going to fight this. You are stronger than mother. You are going to win. Stay strong because soon that's all you're going to need to use. Doctor," He turned back to the doctor. "What can we do?"  
"Why is this happening to me?" Relena added.   
"Well, Adult acute myeloid leukemia is a disease in which cancer cells are found in the blood and bone marrow. AML is also called acute nonlymphocytic leukemia or ANLL. The bone marrow is the spongy tissue inside the large bones in the body. The bone marrow makes red blood cells (which carry oxygen and other materials to all tissues of the body), white blood cells (which fight infection), and platelets (which make the blood clot).   
Normally, the bone marrow makes cells called blasts that develop into several different types of blood cells that have specific jobs to do in the body. AML affects the blasts that are developing into white blood cells called granulocytes. In AML, the blasts do not mature and become too numerous. These immature blast cells are then found in the blood and the bone marrow," the doctor explained. "Now in your case you have Acute, so the cancer itself is not matured, but it's already headed out into your blood stream. This explains your fever and fatigue."  
"What can we do to stop it?" Millardo asked.  
"I want to run some Clinical trials before we try anything and what this is, is to make sure Relena's body can handle Chemotherapy and other treatments. For now Relena can leave, but I'm schedule the clinical trials to begin tomorrow at eight AM. I have to leave now and check on some of my other patents; also you'll need to go to the cancer treatment center of the hospital tomorrow. I will see you then, Miss Darilan," the doctor said then left. Millardo went after the doctor to see the price of all this. Duo walked in and saw everyone.  
"What happened? What's up?" He asked. Hilde got off the bed and took Duo out of the room to tell him. Heero and Relena were alone again.   
"Relena," Heero whispered. "I was about to tell you that my sister died of the same thing you have." Relena turned and looked at him shocked.  
"Oh, Heero I'm so sorry. I never should have never met you, then you wouldn't have to suffer anymore," Relena sighed.   
"No," Heero replied strongly and took her hand. "No, you are one of the greatest gifts I've ever had and I don't care if you have this or not I have no regrets about meeting you." Relena smiled as tears ran down her face.  
"But I'm dying," she whispered.   
"No you aren't. You are going to live and we're going to get married and have kids," Heero replied. She looked at him shocked.   
"What?"   
"I want to marry you Relena. I love you. I know I'm still married to Dorothy, but I can end that easily. Relena, I don't have a ring with me right now, but I want to ask you to be my wife," Heero said. "And if the worst happens I want to be as close to you as possible until..." he trailed off.   
"I know," Relena said and took his hand. "And I accept. I know both our families will think we're crazy, but we might not have that much time anymore. We'll just have to get to know each other as we go."  
"All I need to know is that we'll be living a very long life together," Heero sighed.  
"Me too," Relena replied. There was a long silence as both of them thought about what they had just done. "Heero," Relena finally said. He looked at her. "I love you."  
"I love you too," Heero replied and they kissed as tears ran down both of their faces. Hilde stopped at the doorway when she saw this.  
"Two star crossed lovers," She sighed to herself and began crying.  
  
I hope I didn't make any one cry too hard or at all. I almost started crying as I wrote it. I want to take the time to say I got all my information about this terrible disease from http://www.primopiano.it/stem/english/lma.html. If you want anymore info on this disease go here.   
  
  



End file.
